paul_marcianofandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob SquarePants (season 2)
, |Views = N/A |Desc = forgets how to tie his shoes. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = goes to the hospital and leaves in charge. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = makes a sundae that gives him bad breath. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = gets a job at the Krusty Krab. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = wants an award. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = creates a bubble friend. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = gives a pie that later turns out to be explosive. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = disguises himself as a robot version of . }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and take care of 's pet caterpillar. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = makes "Pretty Patties." }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = is embarrassed that he gets kissed by his grandmother. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = moves to Tentacle Acres. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and play extreme sporting games. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and steal a balloon on free balloon day. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = brings Christmas to Bikini Bottom. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and get trapped in Sandy's treedome. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = is jealous that wants to spend time with . }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = Mrs. Puff passes just so she doesn't have to deal with him. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = attempts to join the Jellyspotters. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and accidentally free the evil Man Ray. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = tells squirrel jokes, offending . }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and compete to see who's better. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = throws a peanut at a clam. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = , , and board the Flying Dutchman's ship. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = attempts to make take a bath. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = is forced to work at the Chum Bucket. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = creates DoodleBob. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = wants to see what is inside 's secret box. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = creates a band. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and work the night shift. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = falls in love with Mrs. Puff. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = procrastinates on writing an essay for Boating School. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = pretends to be stupid to make look smart in front of his parents. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = learns a bad word on the dumpster behind the Krusty Krab. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = joins 's art class. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = sells jellyfish jelly at the Krusty Krab. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and compete in the Fry Cook Games. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and go on strike. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = A giant worm threatens Bikini Bottom. |Last = TRUE }}